James's last chance
by prongsrox101
Summary: James get one last chance to impress Lily. Will he blow it or will she finally give in.
1. Chapter 1

"I've been having a feeling that I like you. I'll give you 1 day to prove to me that I really do like you." Lily said looking at James full in the face.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yes!" Lily sighed.

They sat on the cliff starring at the black forest below them. James put his arm around Lily's waist and pulled her close. She put her head in his neck and smiled. They looked at the stars then at each other. James leaned and Lily thought he was going to kiss her but he just hugged her and she blushed.

…

"Oh my gosh James! You actually did that?" Lily laughed.

"Yah it was my idea and Sirius was glad to do it." James laughed to.

At that moment Sirius walked in to the common room. "So…Prongs…oh hey Lily!" Sirius smiled at his best friend.

"Oh Sirius umm…" James started wondering if he should tell him.

"Were umm dating."Lily smiled. James looked shocked at her words.

"Really?!?!?!?" Sirius asked excitedly. "Remus owes me 3 galleons. So now you're like part of our family?"

"Yah I guess…Don't tell anyone else!" Lily told him sternly.

"Fine Fine Fine. Maybe!"

"Padfoot!" James yelled.

"Fine." He complained.

…

"Hey Jamie!" Lily said sitting down next to him.

"Hey Lils!" James said kissing her on the cheek."

"Hi James!" Martha said with flirty eyes.

"Oh um hi."James said as he looked at Lily her eyes full of anger.

"Oh hi Lily." she said annoyed.

"Hi Marty!" Lily joked.

"It's Martha!"

"I know but this fits your manly complexion today!" Sirius laughed at her joked and Martha scowled. James saw his owl by the window and got up to read his letter. When Lily looked up at James he was gone and she saw him out the window running towards the lake. She left to go follow him.

…

"James…" Lily said starring at James who was crying. "James are you okay?"

"Um sorta…"

"What did the letter say?"

"My mom said my dad died last night." James said trying to stop his tears. He finally gave up and let the tears spill out.

"Oh James…" Lily said wrapping her arms around his neck and sat down next to him. He hugged her and half smiled when she kissed his cheek.

"James i was wondering if you wanted to go to my sisters wedding with me?"

"Well I don't know."

"Just to take your mind off things? Please i don't think i can go alone?"

"When is it?"

"It's tonight. Meet me outside my doorm at 6:00."

"Okay i'll see you then." he said still half crying.

"It'll be okay." Lily said in a comforting tone.

"I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock on the door and James was smiling when Lily opened it.

"You know we could just stay here tonight!" James joked.

"Ha Ha." Lily said with sarcasm. They left the castle and went to the wedding. Vernon and Petunia walked up to them. Vernon had a disgusted look on his face. _Oh great! _Lily thought. _Just what she thought another slob. _She was pretty sure James felt the same way and sure enough, he did.

"Oh hi um…Linty."

"It's Lily!" James told him sternly.

"Okay, seriously. Calm down it was a mistake." Vernon replied. Lily glared at him. Just what she need, to be insulted by her sister's husband.

"So Petunia…" Lily started but Vernon cut her off.

"Sweetheart someone didn't raise their pinky while drinking!" Vernon told her. Petunia gasped and Lily groaned.

"I'm on it!" Petunia said running to save her perfect day. The whole night was the same thing, Lily tried to say something and Vernon cut her off over and over again. At the end of the wedding Vernon pulled her aside from everyone else. James looked at her concerned but she waved him off.

"I need you to stay away from my wife."

"Why? She's my sister!"

"You are a wizard freak thing and I don't want my Petunia to be around freaks like you!"

"I'm not a Freak!" Lily shouted. James looked at her concerned. But once again she waved him down. "What I am is a part of me okay! Nothing can change that!" By this time everyone was looking at them.

"People ignore her she's telling a story nothing important here!" Vernon said trying to draw everyone's attention away from Lily her face red and eyes like daggers. "_Stay_ _away!"_ He said sharply.

…

Lily sat in the Room of Requirement crying.

"Lily what's wrong?" James asked quietly sitting next to her.

"I hate Vernon! I hate Petunia! I hate everything!"

"Even me?" James asked fake pouting.

"No it's just they all hate wizards there rude and…Petunia is pregnant!!!" Lily sobbed.

"What so wrong about that?"

"She's my big sister and well because Vernon, that creep, her child will be a pig and...Just like them. Evil piggy brats!" James looked at Lily sympathetically and knew his one day chance was almost over. He made up his mind. He had to do this no matter what. Even though this could ruin his chance completely but it also might save it. He looked at Lily and she looked at him. Suddenly he kissed her passionately and she hung on to his neck. He pulled away to look at her.

"James…"


End file.
